The present invention is directed to curable polymeric materials. More specifically, the present invention is directed to high performance polymers with photosensitivity-imparting groups, processes for the preparation thereof, and improved photoresist and improved thermal ink jet printheads containing these materials. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a composition which comprises a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer being of the formula ##STR4## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is ##STR5## wherein v is an integer of from 1 to about 20, ##STR6## wherein z is an integer of from 2 to about 20, ##STR7## wherein u is an integer of from 1 to about 20, ##STR8## wherein w is an integer of from 1 to about 20, ##STR9## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, wherein said photosensitivity-imparting substituents are allyl ether groups, epoxy groups, or mixtures thereof. Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process which comprises the steps of:
(a) depositing a layer comprising a polymer of the above formula onto a lower substrate in which one surface thereof has an array of heating elements and addressing electrodes having terminal ends formed thereon, said polymer being deposited onto the surface having the heating elements and addressing electrodes thereon; PA1 (b) exposing the layer to actinic radiation in an imagewise pattern such that the polymer in exposed areas becomes crosslinked or chain extended and the polymer in unexposed areas does not become crosslinked or chain extended, wherein the unexposed areas correspond to areas of the lower substrate having thereon the heating elements and the terminal ends of the addressing electrodes; PA1 (c) removing the polymer from the unexposed areas, thereby forming recesses in the layer, said recesses exposing the heating elements and the terminal ends of the addressing electrodes; PA1 (d) providing an upper substrate with a set of parallel grooves for subsequent use as ink channels and a recess for subsequent use as a manifold, the grooves being open at one end for serving as droplet emitting nozzles; and PA1 (e) aligning, mating, and bonding the upper and lower substrates together to form a printhead with the grooves in the upper substrate being aligned with the heating elements in the lower substrate to form droplet emitting nozzles, thereby forming a thermal ink jet printhead. Yet other embodiments of the present invention are directed to processes for preparing the aforementioned polymers. PA1 (a) depositing a layer comprising a polymer of the above formula onto a lower substrate in which one surface thereof has an array of heating elements and addressing electrodes having terminal ends formed thereon, said polymer being deposited onto the surface having the heating elements and addressing electrodes thereon; PA1 (b) exposing the layer to actinic radiation in an imagewise pattern such that the polymer in exposed areas becomes crosslinked or chain extended and the polymer in unexposed areas does not become crosslinked or chain extended, wherein the unexposed areas correspond to areas of the lower substrate having thereon the heating elements and the terminal ends of the addressing electrodes; PA1 (c) removing the polymer from the unexposed areas, thereby forming recesses in the layer, said recesses exposing the heating elements and the terminal ends of the addressing electrodes; PA1 (d) providing an upper substrate with a set of parallel grooves for subsequent use as ink channels and a recess for subsequent use as a manifold, the grooves being open at one end for serving as droplet emitting nozzles; and PA1 (e) aligning, mating, and bonding the upper and lower substrates together to form a printhead with the grooves in the upper substrate being aligned with the heating elements in the lower substrate to form droplet emitting nozzles, thereby forming a thermal ink jet printhead. Yet other embodiments of the present invention are directed to processes for preparing the aforementioned polymers.
In microelectronics applications, there is a great need for low dielectric constant, high glass transition temperature, thermally stable, photopatternable polymers for use as interlayer dielectric layers and as passivation layers which protect microelectronic circuitry. Poly(imides) are widely used to satisfy these needs; these materials, however, have disadvantageous characteristics such as relatively high water sorption and hydrolytic instability. There is thus a need for high performance polymers which can be effectively photopatterned and developed at high resolution.
One particular application for such materials is the fabrication of ink jet printheads. Ink jet printing systems generally are of two types: continuous stream and drop-on-demand. In continuous stream ink jet systems, ink is emitted in a continuous stream under pressure through at least one orifice or nozzle. The stream is perturbed, causing it to break up into droplets at a fixed distance from the orifice. At the break-up point, the droplets are charged in accordance with digital data signals and passed through an electrostatic field which adjusts the trajectory of each droplet in order to direct it to a gutter for recirculation or a specific location on a recording medium. In drop-on-demand systems, a droplet is expelled from an orifice directly to a position on a recording medium in accordance with digital data signals. A droplet is not formed or expelled unless it is to be placed on the recording medium.
Since drop-on-demand systems require no ink recovery, charging, or deflection, the system is much simpler than the continuous stream type. There are different types of drop-on-demand ink jet systems. One type of drop-on-demand system has as its major components an ink filled channel or passageway having a nozzle on one end and a piezoelectric transducer near the other end to produce pressure pulses. The relatively large size of the transducer prevents close spacing of the nozzles, and physical limitations of the transducer result in low ink drop velocity. Low drop velocity seriously diminishes tolerances for drop velocity variation and directionality, thus impacting the system's ability to produce high quality copies. Drop-on-demand systems which use piezoelectric devices to expel the droplets also suffer the disadvantage of a slow printing speed.
The other type of drop-on-demand system is known as thermal ink jet, or bubble jet, and produces high velocity droplets and allows very close spacing of nozzles. The major components of this type of drop-on-demand system are an ink filled channel having a nozzle on one end and a heat generating resistor near the nozzle. Printing signals representing digital information originate an electric current pulse in a resistive layer within each ink passageway near the orifice or nozzle, causing the ink in the immediate vicinity to vaporize almost instantaneously and create a bubble. The ink at the orifice is forced out as a propelled droplet as the bubble expands. When the hydrodynamic motion of the ink stops, the process is ready to start all over again. With the introduction of a droplet ejection system based upon thermally generated bubbles, commonly referred to as the "bubble jet" system, the drop-on-demand ink jet printers provide simpler, lower cost devices than their continuous stream counterparts, and yet have substantially the same high speed printing capability.
The operating sequence of the bubble jet system begins with a current pulse through the resistive layer in the ink filled channel, the resistive layer being in close proximity to the orifice or nozzle for that channel. Heat is transferred from the resistor to the ink. The ink becomes superheated far above its normal boiling point, and for water based ink, finally reaches the critical temperature for bubble formation or nucleation of around 280.degree. C. Once nucleated, the bubble or water vapor thermally isolates the ink from the heater and no further heat can be applied to the ink. This bubble expands until all the heat stored in the ink in excess of the normal boiling point diffuses away or is used to convert liquid to vapor, which removes heat due to heat of vaporization. The expansion of the bubble forces a droplet of ink out of the nozzle, and once the excess heat is removed, the bubble collapses. At this point, the resistor is no longer being heated because the current pulse has passed and, concurrently with the bubble collapse, the droplet is propelled at a high rate of speed in a direction towards a recording medium. The surface of the printhead encounters a severe cavitational force by the collapse of the bubble, which tends to erode it. Subsequently, the ink channel refills by capillary action. This entire bubble formation and collapse sequence occurs in about 10 microseconds. The channel can be refired after 100 to 500 microseconds minimum dwell time to enable the channel to be refilled and to enable the dynamic refilling factors to become somewhat dampened. Thermal ink jet equipment and processes are well known and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,777, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,824, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,899, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,224, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,530, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,530, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is suitable for ink jet printing processes, including drop-on-demand systems such as thermal ink jet printing, piezoelectric drop-on-demand printing, and the like.
In ink jet printing, a printhead is usually provided having one or more ink-filled channels communicating with an ink supply chamber at one end and having an opening at the opposite end, referred to as a nozzle. These printheads form images on a recording medium such as paper by expelling droplets of ink from the nozzles onto the recording medium. The ink forms a meniscus at each nozzle prior to being expelled in the form of a droplet. After a droplet is expelled, additional ink surges to the nozzle to reform the meniscus.
In thermal ink jet printing, a thermal energy generator, usually a resistor, is located in the channels near the nozzles a predetermined distance therefrom. The resistors are individually addressed with a current pulse to momentarily vaporize the ink and form a bubble which expels an ink droplet. As the bubble grows, the ink bulges from the nozzle and is contained by the surface tension of the ink as a meniscus. The rapidly expanding vapor bubble pushes the column of ink filling the channel towards the nozzle. At the end of the current pulse the heater rapidly cools and the vapor bubble begins to collapse. However, because of inertia, most of the column of ink that received an impulse from the exploding bubble continues its forward motion and is ejected from the nozzle as an ink drop. As the bubble begins to collapse, the ink still in the channel between the nozzle and bubble starts to move towards the collapsing bubble, causing a volumetric contraction of the ink at the nozzle and resulting in the separation of the bulging ink as a droplet. The acceleration of the ink out of the nozzle while the bubble is growing provides the momentum and velocity of the droplet in a substantially straight line direction towards a recording medium, such as paper.
Ink jet printheads include an array of nozzles and may, for example, be formed of silicon wafers using orientation dependent etching (ODE) techniques. The use of silicon wafers is advantageous because ODE techniques can form structures, such as nozzles, on silicon wafers in a highly precise manner. Moreover, these structures can be fabricated efficiently at low cost. The resulting nozzles are generally triangular in cross-section. Thermal ink jet printheads made by using the above-mentioned ODE techniques typically comprise a channel plate which contains a plurality of nozzle-defining channels located on a lower surface thereof bonded to a heater plate having a plurality of resistive heater elements formed on an upper surface thereof and arranged so that a heater element is located in each channel. The upper surface of the heater plate typically includes an insulative layer which is patterned to form recesses exposing the individual heating elements. This insulative layer is referred to as a "pit layer" and is sandwiched between the channel plate and heater plate. For examples of printheads employing this construction, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,530 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,324, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. Additional examples of thermal ink jet printheads are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,553, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,853, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,529, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
The photopatternable polymers prepared by the process of the present invention are also suitable for other photoresist applications, including other microelectronics applications, printed circuit boards, lithographic printing processes, interlayer dielectrics, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,194 (Smith), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a formaldehyde copolymer resin having dependent unsaturated groups with the repeating unit ##STR10## wherein R is an aliphatic acyl group derived from saturated acids having 2 to 6 carbons, olefinically unsaturated acids having 3 to 20 carbons, or an omega-carboxy-aliphatic acyl group derived from olefinically unsaturated dicarboxylic acids having 4 to 12 carbons or mixtures thereof, R.sub.1 is independently hydrogen, an alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, or halogen, Z is selected from oxygen, sulfur, the group represented by Z taken with the dotted line represents dibenzofuran and dibenzothiophene moieties, or mixtures thereof, n is a whole number sufficient to give a weight average molecular weight greater than about 500, m is 0 to 2, p and q have an average value of 0 to 1 with the proviso that the total number of p and q groups are sufficient to give greater than one unsaturated group per resin molecule. These resins are useful to prepare coatings on various substrates or for potting electrical components by mixing with reactive diluents and curing agents and curing.
"Chloromethylation of Condensation Polymers Containing an oxy-1,4-phenylene Backbone," W. H. Daly et al., Polymer Preprints, Vol. 20, No. 1, 835 (1979), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the chloromethylation of polymers containing oxy-phenylene repeat units to produce film forming resins with high chemical reactivity. The utility of 1,4-bis(chloromethoxy) butane and 1-chloromethoxy-4-chlorobutane as chloromethylating agents are also described.
European Patent Application EP-0,698,823-A1 (Fahey et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a copolymer of benzophenone and bisphenol A which was shown to have deep ultraviolet absorption properties. The copolymer was found useful as an antireflective coating in microlithography applications. Incorporating anthracene into the copolymer backbone enhanced absorption at 248 nm. The encapper used for the copolymer varied depending on the needs of the user and was selectable to promote adhesion, stability, and absorption of different wavelengths.
M. Camps, M. Chatzopoulos, and J. Montheard, "Chloromethyl Styrene: Synthesis, Polymerization, Transformations, Applications," JMS--Rev. Macromol. Chem. Phys., C22(3), 343-407 (1982-3), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses processes for the preparation of chloromethyl-substituted polystyrenes, as well as applications thereof.
Y. Tabata, S. Tagawa, and M. Washio, "Pulse Radiolysis Studies on the Mechanism of the High Sensitivity of Chloromethylated Polystyrene as an Electron Negative Resist," Lithography, 25(1), 287 (1984), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of chloromethylated polystyrene in resist applications.
M. J. Jurek, A. E. Novembre, I. P. Heyward, R. Gooden, and E. Reichmanis, "Deep UV Photochemistry of Copolymers of Trimethyl-Silylmethyl Methacrylate and Chloromethylstyrene," Polymer Preprints, 29(1) (1988), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of an organosilicon polymer of chloromethylstyrene for resist applications.
P. M. Hergenrother, B. J. Jensen, and S. J. Havens, "Poly(arylene ethers)," Polymer, 29, 358 (1988), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses several arylene ether homopolymers and copolymers prepared by the nucleophilic displacement of aromatic dihalides with aromatic potassium bisphenates. Polymer glass transition temperatures ranged from 114 to 310.degree. C. and some were semicrystalline. Two ethynyl-terminated polyarylene ethers) were synthesized by reacting hydroxy-terminated oligomers with 4-ethynylbenzoyl chloride. Heat induced reaction of the acetylenic groups provided materials with good solvent resistance. The chemistry, physical, and mechanical properties of the polymers are also disclosed.
S. J. Havens, "Ethynyl-Terminated Polyarylates: Synthesis and Characterization," Journal of Polymer Science: Polymer Chemistry Edition, vol. 22, 3011-3025 (1984), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses hydroxy-terminated polyarylates with number average molecular weights of about 2500, 5000, 7500, and 10,000 which were synthesized and converted to corresponding 4-ethynylbenzoyloxy-terminated polyarylates by reaction with 4-ethynylbenzoyl chloride. The terminal ethynyl groups were thermally reacted to provide chain extension and crosslinking. The cured polymer exhibited higher glass transition temperatures and better solvent resistance than a high molecular weight linear polyarylate. Solvent resistance was further improved by curing 2,2-bis(4-ethynylbenzoyloxy-4'-phenyl)propane, a coreactant, with the ethynyl-terminated polymer at concentrations of about 10 percent by weight.
N. H. Hendricks and K. S. Y. Lau, "Flare, a Low Dielectric Constant, High Tg, Thermally Stable Poly(arylene ether) Dielectric for Microelectronic Circuit Interconnect Process Integration: Synthesis, Characterization, Thermomechanical Properties, and Thin-Film Processing Studies," Polymer Preprints, 37(1), 150 (1996), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses noncarbonyl containing aromatic polyethers such as fluorinated poly(arylene ethers) based on decafluorobiphenyl as a class of intermetal dielectrics for applications in sub-half micron multilevel interconnects.
J. J. Zupancic, D. C. Blazej, T. C. Baker, and E. A. Dinkel, "Styrene Terminated Resins as Interlevel Dielectrics for Multichip Models," Polymer Preprints, 32 (2), 178 (1991), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses vinylbenzyl ethers of polyphenols (styrene terminated resins) which were found to be photochemically and thermally labile, generating highly crosslinked networks. The resins were found to yield no volatile by-products during the curing process and high glass transition, low dielectric constant coatings. One of the resins was found to be spin coatable to varying thickness coatings which could be photodefined, solvent developed, and then hard baked to yield an interlevel dielectric.
Japanese Patent Kokai JP 04294148-A, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a liquid injecting recording head containing the cured matter of a photopolymerizable composition comprising (1) a graft polymer comprising (A) alkyl methacrylate, acrylonitrile, and/or styrene as the trunk chain and an --OH group-containing acryl monomer, (B) amino or alkylamino group-containing acryl monomer, (C) carboxyl group-containing acryl or vinyl monomers, (D) N-vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl pyridine or its derivatives, and/or (F) an acrylamide as the side chain; (2) a linear polymer containing constitutional units derived from methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, t-butyl methacrylate, benzyl methacrylate, acrylonitrile, isobornyl methacrylate, tricyclodecane acrylate, tricyclodecane oxyethyl methacrylate, styrene, dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, and/or cyclohexyl methacrylate, and constitutional unit derived from the above compounds (A), (B), (C), (D), (E), or (F) above; (3) an ethylenic unsaturated bond containing monomer; and (4) a photopolymerization initiator which contains (a) an organic peroxide, s-triazine derivative, benzophenone or its derivatives, quinones, N-phenylglycine, and/or alkylarylketones as a radical generator and (b) coumarin dyes, ketocoumarin dyes, cyanine dyes, merocyanine dyes, and/or xanthene dyes as a sensitizer.
"Functional Polymers and Sequential Copolymers by Phase Transfer Catalysis, 2a: Synthesis and Characterization of Aromatic Poly(ether sulfone)s Containing Vinylbenzyl and Ethynylbenzyl Chain Ends," V. Percec and B. C. Auman, MakromoL Chem., 185, 1867-1880 (1984), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for the synthesis of .alpha.,.omega.-bis(vinylbenzyl) aromatic poly(ether sulfone)s and their transformation into .alpha.,.omega.-bis(ethynylbenzyl) aromatic poly(ether sulfone)s. The method entails a fast and quantitative Williamson etherification of the .alpha.,.omega.-bis(hydroxyphenyl) polysulfone with a mixture of p- and m-chloromethylstyrenes in the presence of tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulfate as phase transfer catalyst, a subsequent bromination, and then a dehydrobromination with potassium tert-butoxide. The DSC study of the thermal curing of the .alpha.,.omega.-bis(vinylbenzyl) aromatic poly(ether sulfone)s and .alpha.,.omega.-bis(ethynylbenzyl) aromatic poly(ether sulfone)s demonstrates high thermal reactivity for the styrene-terminated oligomers.
"Functional Polymers and Sequential Copolymers by Phase Transfer Catalysis, 3a: Synthesis and Characterization of Aromatic Poly(ether sulfone)s and Poly(oxy-2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene) Containing Pendent Vinyl Groups," V. Percec and B. C. Auman, Makromol. Chem., 185 2319-2336 (1984), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for the syntheses of .alpha.,.omega.-benzyl aromatic poly(ether sulfone)s (PSU) and poly(oxy-2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene) (POP) containing pendant vinyl groups. The first step of the synthetic procedure entails the chloromethylation of PSU and POP to provide polymers with chloromethyl groups. POP, containing bromomethyl groups, was obtained by radical bromination of the methyl groups. Both chloromethylated and bromomethylated starting materials were transformed into their phosphonium salts, and then subjected to a phase transfer catalyzed Wittig reaction to provide polymers with pendant vinyl groups. A PSU with pendant ethynyl groups was prepared by bromination of the PSU containing vinyl groups, followed by a phase transfer catalyzed dehydrobromination. DSC of the thermal curing of the polymers containing pendant vinyl and ethynyl groups showed that the curing reaction is much faster for the polymers containing vinyl groups. The resulting network polymers are flexible when the starting polymer contains vinyl groups, and very rigid when the starting polymer contains ethynyl groups.
"Functional Polymers and Sequential Copolymers by Phase Transfer Catalysis," V. Percec and P. L. Rinaldi, Polymer Bulletin, 10 223 (1983), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the preparation of p- and m-hydroxymethylphenylacetylenes by a two step sequence starting from a commercial mixture of p- and m-chloromethylstyrene, i.e., by the bromination of the vinylic monomer mixture followed by separation of m- and p-brominated derivatives by fractional crystallization, and simultaneous dehydrobromination and nucleophilic substitution of the --Cl with --OH.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,279 (Nelson et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a polymer derived by heating in the presence of an acid catalyst at between about 65.degree. C. and about 250.degree. C.: I. a reaction product, a cogeneric mixture of alkoxy functional compounds, having average equivalent weights in the range of from about 220 to about 1200, obtained by heating in the presence of a strong acid at about 50.degree. C. to about 250.degree. C.: (A) a diaryl compound selected from naphthalene, diphenyl oxide, diphenyl sulfide, their alkylated or halogenated derivatives, or mixtures thereof, (B) formaldehyde or formaldehyde yielding derivative, (C) water, and (D) a hydroxy aliphatic hydrocarbon compound having at least one free hydroxyl group and from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, which mixture contains up to 50 percent unreacted (A); with II. at least one monomeric phenolic reactant selected from the group ##STR11## wherein R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl radical of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical of 6 to 20 carbon atoms, wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen, alkyl, or aryl, m represents an integer from 1 to 3, o represents an integer from 1 to 5, p represents an integer from 0 to 3, X represents oxygen, sulfur, or alkylidene, and q represents an integer from 0 to 1; and III. optionally an aldehyde or aldehyde-yielding derivative or ketone, for from several minutes to several hours. The polymeric materials are liquids or low melting solids which are capable of further modification to thermoset resins. These polymers are capable of being thermoset by heating at a temperature of from about 130.degree. C. to about 260.degree. C. for from several minutes to several hours in the presence of a formaldehyde-yielding compound. These polymers are also capable of further modification by reacting under basic conditions with formaldehyde with or without a phenolic compound. The polymers, both base catalyzed resoles and acid catalyzed novolacs, are useful as laminating, molding, film-forming, and adhesive materials. The polymers, both resoles and novolacs, can be epoxidized as well as reacted with a drying oil to produce a varnish resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,914 (Herbert), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses thermosetting resinous materials having melting points in the range of from 150.degree. C. to 350.degree. C. which are made heating at a temperature of from -10.degree. C. to 100.degree. C. for 5 to 30 minutes an aldehyde such as formaldehyde or acetaldehyde with a mixture of poly(aminomethyl) diphenyl ethers having an average of from about 1.5 to 4.0 aminomethyl groups. After the resins are cured under pressure at or above the melting point, they form adherent tough films on metal substrates and thus are useful as wire coatings for electrical magnet wire for high temperature service at 180.degree. C. or higher.
J. S. Amato, S. Karady, M. Sletzinger, and L. M. Weinstock, "A New Preparation of Chloromethyl Methyl Ether Free of Bis(chloromethyl) Ether," Synthesis, 970 (1979), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the synthesis of chloromethyl methyl ether by the addition of acetyl chloride to a slight excess of anhydrous dimethoxymethane containing a catalytic amount of methanol at room temperature. The methanol triggers a series of reactions commencing with formation of hydrogen chloride and the reaction of hydrogen chloride with dimethoxymethane to form chloromethyl methyl ether and methanol in an equilibrium process. After 36 hours, a near-quantitative conversion to an equimolar mixture of chloromethyl methyl ether and methyl acetate is obtained.
A. McKillop, F. A. Madjdabadi, and D. A. Long, "A Simple and Inexpensive Procedure for Chloromethylation of Certain Aromatic Compounds," Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 24, No. 18, pp. 1933-1936 (1983), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the reaction of a range of aromatic compounds with methoxyacetyl chloride and aluminum chloride in either nitromethane or carbon disulfide to result in chloromethylation in good to excellent yield.
E. P. Tepenitsyna, M. I. Farberov, and A. P. Ivanovskii, "Synthesis of Intermediates for Production of Heat Resistant Polymers (Chloromethylation of Diphenyl Oxide)," Zhurnal Prikladnoi Khimii, Vol. 40, No. 11, pp. 2540-2546 (1967), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the chloromethylation of diphenyl oxide by (1) the action of paraformaldehyde solution in glacial acetic acid saturated with hydrogen chloride, and by (2) the action of paraformaldehyde solution in concentrated hydrochloric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,968 (Theimer), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the manufacture of aromatic alcohols by the Friedel-Crafts reaction, in which an alkylene oxide is condensed with a Friedel-Crafts reactant in the presence of an anhydrous metal halide.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95171), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Thermal Ink Jet Printhead With Ink Resistant Heat Sink Coating," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a heat sink for a thermal ink jet printhead having improved resistance to the corrosive effects of ink by coating the surface of the heat sink with an ink resistant film formed by electrophoretically depositing a polymeric material on the heat sink surface. In one described embodiment, a thermal ink jet printer is formed by bonding together a channel plate and a heater plate. Resistors and electrical connections are formed in the surface of the heater plate. The heater plate is bonded to a heat sink comprising a zinc substrate having an electrophoretically deposited polymeric film coating. The film coating provides resistance to the corrosion of higher pH inks. In another embodiment, the coating has conductive fillers dispersed therethrough to enhance the thermal conductivity of the heat sink. In one embodiment, the polymeric material is selected from the group consisting of polyethersulfones, polysulfones, polyamides, polyimides, polyamide-imides, epoxy resins, polyetherimides, polyarylene ether ketones, chloromethylated polyarylene ether ketones, acryloylated polyarylene ether ketones, polystyrene and mixtures thereof.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95173), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Method for Applying an Adhesive Layer to a Substrate Surface," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang, Stephen F. Pond, and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for uniformly coating portions of the surface of a substrate which is to be bonded to another substrate. In a described embodiment, the two substrates are channel plates and heater plates which, when bonded together, form a thermal ink jet printhead. The adhesive layer is electrophoretically deposited over a conductive pattern which has been formed on the binding substrate surface. The conductive pattern forms an electrode and is placed in an electrophoretic bath comprising a colloidal emulsion of a preselected polymer adhesive. The other electrode is a metal container in which the solution is placed or a conductive mesh placed within the container. The electrodes are connected across a voltage source and a field is applied. The substrate is placed in contact with the solution, and a small current flow is carefully controlled to create an extremely uniform thin deposition of charged adhesive micelles on the surface of the conductive pattern. The substrate is then removed and can be bonded to a second substrate and cured. In one embodiment, the polymer adhesive is selected from the group consisting of polyamides, polyimides, polyamide-imides, epoxy resins, polyetherimides, polysulfones, polyether sulfones, polyarylene ether ketones, polystyrenes, chloromethylated polyarylene ether ketones, acryloylated plyarylene ether ketones, and mixtures thereof.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95174), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Electrophoretically Deposited Coating For the Front Face of an Ink Jet Printhead," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang, Stephen F. Pond, and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an electrophoretic deposition technique for improving the hydrophobicity of a metal surface, in one embodiment, the front face of a thermal ink jet printhead. For this example, a thin metal layer is first deposited on the front face. The front face is then lowered into a colloidal bath formed by a fluorocarbon-doped organic system dissolved in a solvent and then dispersed in a non-solvent. An electric field is created and a small amount of current through the bath causes negatively charged particles to be deposited on the surface of the metal coating. By controlling the deposition time and current strength, a very uniform coating of the fluorocarbon compound is formed on the metal coating. The electrophoretic coating process is conducted at room temperature and enables a precisely controlled deposition which is limited only to the front face without intrusion into the front face orifices. In one embodiment, the organic compound is selected from the group consisting of polyimides, polyamides, polyamide-imides, polysulfones, polyarylene ether ketones, polyethersulfones, polytetrafluoroethylenes, polyvinylidene fluorides, polyhexafluoro-propylenes, epoxies, polypentafluorostyrenes, polystyrenes, copolymers thereof, terpolymers thereof, and mixtures thereof.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95176), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Stabilized Graphite Substrates," with the named inventors Gary A. Kneezel, Ram S. Narang, Timothy J. Fuller, and Peter J. John, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus which comprises at least one semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate, said substrate comprising a graphite member having electrophoretically deposited thereon a coating of a polymeric material. In one embodiment, the semiconductor chips are thermal ink jet printhead subunits. In one embodiment, the polymeric material is of the general formula ##STR12## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR13## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR14## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95635), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Improved Curable Compositions," with the named inventors Timothy J. Fuller, Ram S. Narang, Thomas W. Smith, David J. Luca, and Ralph A. Mosher, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an improved composition comprising a photopatternable polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents, said photopatternable polymer being of the general formula ##STR15## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR16## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR17## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned polymer and a thermal ink jet printhead containing therein a layer of a crosslinked or chain extended polymer of the above formula.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95635Q1), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Hydroxyalkylated High Performance Curable Polymers," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a composition which comprises (a) a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer being of the formula ##STR18## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR19## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR20## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, wherein said photosensitivity-imparting substituents are hydroxyalkyl groups; (b) at least one member selected from the group consisting of photoinitiators and sensitizers; and (c) an optional solvent. Also disclosed are processes for preparing the above polymers and methods of preparing thermal ink jet printheads containing the above polymers.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95635Q2), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Improved High Performance Polymer Compositions," with the named inventors Thomas W. Smith, Timothy J. Fuller, Ram S. Narang, and David J. Luca, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a composition comprising a polymer with a weight average molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 65,000, said polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with a first, photosensitivity-imparting substituent which enables crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer also containing a second, thermal sensitivity-imparting substituent which enables further polymerization of the polymer upon exposure to temperatures of about 140.degree. C. and higher, wherein the first substituent is not the same as the second substituent, said polymer being selected from the group consisting of polysulfones, polyphenylenes, polyether sulfones, polyimides, polyamide imides, polyarylene ethers, polyphenylene sulfides, polyarylene ether ketones, phenoxy resins, polycarbonates, polyether imides, polyquinoxalines, polyquinolines, polybenzimidazoles, polybenzoxazoles, polybenzothiazoles, polyoxadiazoles, copolymers thereof, and mixtures thereof.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95636), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Process for Direct Substitution of High Performance Polymers with Unsaturated Ester Groups," with the named inventors Timothy J. Fuller, Ram S. Narang, Thomas W. Smith, David J. Luca, and Raymond K. Crandall, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula ##STR21## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR22## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR23## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with (i) a formaldehyde source, and (ii) an unsaturated acid in the presence of an acid catalyst, thereby forming a curable polymer with unsaturated ester groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing an ink jet printhead with the above polymer.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95637), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Process for Haloalkylation of High Performance Polymers," with the named inventors Timothy J. Fuller, Ram S. Narang, Thomas W. Smith, David J. Luca, and Raymond K. Crandall, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula ##STR24## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR25## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR26## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with an acetyl halide and dimethoxymethane in the presence of a halogen-containing Lewis acid catalyst and methanol, thereby forming a haloalkylated polymer. In a specific embodiment, the haloalkylated polymer is then reacted further to replace at least some of the haloalkyl groups with photosensitivity-imparting groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned polymer.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/95638), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Processes for Substituting Haloalkylated Polymers With Unsaturated Ester, Ether, and Alkylcarboxymethylene Groups," with the named inventors Timothy J. Fuller, Ram S. Narang, Thomas W. Smith, David J. Luca, and Raymond K. Crandall, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process which comprises reacting a haloalkylated aromatic polymer with a material selected from the group consisting of unsaturated ester salts, alkoxide salts, alkylcarboxylate salts, and mixtures thereof, thereby forming a curable polymer having functional groups corresponding to the selected salt. Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a process for preparing an ink jet printhead with the curable polymer thus prepared.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/96175), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Blends Containing Curable Polymers," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a composition which comprises a mixture of (A) a first component comprising a polymer, at least some of the monomer repeat units of which have at least one photosensitivity-imparting group thereon, said polymer having a first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram and being of the general formula ##STR27## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR28## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR29## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, and (B) a second component which comprises either (1) a polymer having a second degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram lower than the first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution, wherein said second degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution may be zero, wherein the mixture of the first component and the second component has a third degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram which is lower than the first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution and higher than the second degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution, or (2) a reactive diluent having at least one photosensitivity-imparting group per molecule and having a fourth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram, wherein the mixture of the first component and the second component has a fifth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution measured in milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting group per gram which is higher than the first degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution and lower than the fourth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution; wherein the weight average molecular weight of the mixture is from about 10,000 to about 50,000; and wherein the third or fifth degree of photosensitivity-imparting group substitution is from about 0.25 to about 2 milliequivalents of photosensitivity-imparting groups per gram of mixture. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned composition.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/96177), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Halomethylated High Performance Curable Polymers," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process which comprises the steps of (a) providing a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with halomethyl group substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to a radiation source which is electron beam radiation, x-ray radiation, or deep ultraviolet radiation, said polymer being of the formula ##STR30## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR31## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR32## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, and (b) causing the polymer to become crosslinked or chain extended through the photosensitivity-imparting groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead by the aforementioned curing process.
Copending application U.S. Serial No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/96178), filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Aqueous Developable High Performance Curable Polymers," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a composition which comprises a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with water-solubility-imparting substituents and at least some monomer repeat units with photosensitivity-imparting substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, said polymer being of the formula ##STR33## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR34## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR35## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units. In one embodiment, a single functional group imparts both photosensitivity and water solubility to the polymer. In another embodiment, a first functional group imparts photosensitivity to the polymer and a second functional group imparts water solubility to the polymer. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned polymers.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved materials suitable for microelectronics applications. A need also remains for improved ink jet printheads. Further, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which are heat stable, electrically insulating, and mechanically robust. Additionally, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which are chemically inert with respect to the materials that might be employed in ink jet ink compositions. There is also a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit low shrinkage during post-cure steps in microelectronic device fabrication processes. In addition, a need remains for phofopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit a relatively long shelf life. Further, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which can be patterned with relatively low photo-exposure energies. Additionally, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which, in the cured form, exhibit good solvent resistance. There is also a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which, when applied to microelectronic devices by spin casting techniques and cured, exhibit reduced edge bead and no apparent lips and dips. In addition, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which allow the production of high aspect ratio features at very high resolutions. Further, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which function as a barrier layer and which may also be able to function as an adhesive layer in thermal ink jet printheads, possibly eliminating the need for an additional adhesive layer to bond the heater plate to the channel plate. Additionally, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit improved adhesion to the heater plate of a thermal ink jet printhead. In addition, there remains a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which have relatively low dielectric constants. Further, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit reduced water sorption. Additionally, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit improved hydrolytic stability, especially upon exposure to alkaline solutions. A need also remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which are stable at high temperatures, typically greater than about 150.degree. C. There is also a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which either have high glass transition temperatures or are sufficiently crosslinked that there are no low temperature phase transitions subsequent to photoexposure. Further, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials with low coefficients of thermal expansion. There is a need for polymers which are thermally stable, patternable as thick films of about 30 microns or more, exhibit low T.sub.g prior to photoexposure, have low dielectric constants, are low in water absorption, have low coefficients of expansion, have desirable mechanical and adhesive characteristics, and are generally desirable for interlayer dielectric applications, including those at high temperatures, which are also photopatternable. There is also a need for photoresist compositions with good to excellent processing characteristics.